Volví por ti
by Hana Dawn
Summary: Situado después del final de "Reset": La primera noche de vuelta a la tranquilidad comienza. Anna admite haberte extrañado. Y te das cuenta por qué -o más bien, por quién- has regresado a la vida. Lemon/Segunda persona/Yoh


Volví por ti

por Hana Dawn

-

Pseudo continuación de otro de mis fanfictions, "**Reset**".

Disclaimer: Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y a Shounen Jump®, no a mí. El fic sí es mío.

© Febrero 2010

-

Se hace tarde. En algún momento de la noche, cortesía de Horohoro, Chocolove y Ryuu Con Su Espada De Madera, hubo "música en vivo", y también un especial de "hágalo usted mismo". Por suerte, Tamao les bloqueó la entrada a la cocina, y se aseguraron prontamente de hacer lo mismo con las puertas de salida – sólo por si acaso. Le jugaron una broma a Ren, mezclando su leche con aguardiente, y a Lyserg le rellenaban el vaso cada vez que se giraba para hablar con alguien. Anna se abstuvo de beber, y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Tú tampoco tomaste, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor – Los medicamentos que te había dado Fausto para empezar a controlar y disminuir tu enfermedad y otros analgésicos para el estrago que había dejado el combate con Hao en tu de por sí débil cuerpo.

Rieron, lloraron, discutieron, y la pasaron bien. Cuando algunos empiezan a caer dormidos, te das cuenta que la fiesta ha terminado y ya no quieren más guerra. Los menos ebrios se ofrecen a recoger las cosas y tú aceptas la ayuda. Terminan de desocupar la mesa y te das cuenta que te faltó una persona en tu disculpa al mundo. Volteas y Tamao está esperando en la puerta de la cocina para comenzar a lavar, cabizbaja.

No eres tan idiota, sabes que ella siente otro cariño por ti, y a pesar de que no se lo puedes devolver, no significa que ella no se haya sentido horrible ante tu maltrato. Te acercas a ella, la tomas de los hombros para que no te eluda, y le pides perdón por las cosas feas que le dijiste. Ella te pregunta si lo dices en serio, tú afirmas que como nunca. Suspira. Envuelves una de sus manos entre las tuyas, la ves sonrojarse como antes y ponerse frenética. Ríes, agradeces y te vas. Te sientes mejor.

Al volver a la sala, más de la mitad de la gente está inconsciente en el piso. Algunos alcanzaron a agarrar una que otra almohada o cobertor, el resto sólo yacía desparramado sin vergüenza de su posición. Ríes de nuevo ante ello. Te preguntan si quieres ir a darte un baño; para relajarte y todo eso. Aceptas, extrañado de que te lo hayan ofrecido antes de que se te haya ocurrido. No te habías dado cuenta lo cansado que estás. Te retiras con una corta despedida, el resto se queda limpiando.

Te da flojera la sola idea de tener que subir las escaleras, entrar a tu pieza, sacar tu bata, volver a bajar, y recién entrar al baño, así que decides cubrirte con una toalla alrededor de la cintura nada más. Dejas toda tu ropa en un montoncito, lejos del agua, y verificas que la puerta esté cerrada. Te agradó mucho la idea de un momento a solas. Quizá no tanto para pensar, pero sí para _estar, _y disfrutar simplemente estando, sin preocuparte por otra voz dentro de tu cabeza que intente tomar control de ti o hacerle daño a tus amigos.

Y recién te das cuenta que realmente te has librado de esa angustia.

Te sientas en uno de los banquitos. Llenas la cubeta con agua bien fría, casi helada, y la dejas caer sobre tu cabeza con cierta dificultad; tus brazos siguen agotados, y el agua pesa. El chapuzón congela toda tu piel y te aguantas las ganas de chillar. Habías dejado el champú y jabón a un lado para asearte, pero el frío te gana y corres a la terma como si no hubiera un mañana.

El contacto del agua caliente te llega hasta el hueso y sientes un alivio inimaginable. Sumerges tus piernas y caminas hacia tu puesto favorito. Con suma lentitud, tomas asiento, acomodas la toalla sobre tus muslos y cierras los ojos. Dejas que el vapor entre por tu nariz y llene tus pulmones un par de veces hasta temperarte.

No disfrutabas de la calma hace tanto que temías no poder recordar cómo.

Te hundes más profundo para que el agua alivie tu pecho. Reposas tu cabeza en las piedras y abres los ojos. Permites que tus pies y manos floten un poco. Y contemplas el firmamento. Las estrellas titilan en saludo después de mucho tiempo sin verte. Tú les sonríes de vuelta.

Permaneces así por largo rato, saboreando la tranquilidad.

Hasta que escuchas la puerta.

Te cuesta salir de esa atmósfera, más que nada porque es tan agradable que no quieres. Mas te ves forzado a hacerlo cuando alguien entra al agua de tu terma. Te afirmas del fondo e intentas ver a través del vapor, pero la persona se acerca a ti antes de que lo logres. Se agacha a tu altura. Alza los brazos. Te haces hacia atrás. Te rodea en un abrazo.

No es sino hasta cuando apoya su rubia cabeza en tu pecho que te das cuenta de quién es.

"A-Ann…"

Ella lleva su dedo índice a tu boca, silenciándote con un suspiro. Callaste a su orden. Su toque era muy cálido, y con la reciente y breve sumergida, emitía el mismo vapor del agua que te rodeaba. Una de las gotas que bajaban por su dedo reposó en tu labio y lo humedeció.

Miles de preguntas asaltan tu cabeza. Ella no es de las que hacen esto, nada de esto, nunca de los nuncas. Entonces, ¿qué pretende? ¿Por qué entró, por qué se sentó junto a ti, por qué te abraza?

¿Puede ser… que te haya extrañado _tanto_?

Te quedas quieto, aún sujetándote del suelo, y con el otro brazo alzado junto a ambos. Tu corazón salta ya no de sorpresa, sino de ansia por saber la respuesta a todo lo que te preguntas, con un rápido y fuerte bombeo. Ella se acomoda en tu pecho para escucharlo, acelerándote más.

Está usando la bata blanca que siempre viste antes de ir a la cama. Como es de algodón, se empapa con facilidad, y se adhiere a su cuerpo. Ingenuamente, te preocupas más de qué usaría esta noche para cubrirse del frío que de por qué se había metido con ella a la terma.

El abrazo se hace más apegado. La sorpresa se aleja y te permite sentirla. Admites para tus adentros que habías añorado tenerla así, cerca, pero que, conociéndola, sabías que no podrías demostrar que la extrañaste de esa manera – o eso habías creído.

Te acomodas de tal manera que ella pueda acercarse aún más, y lo hace. Se sienta sobre tu regazo y acomoda su cabeza ahora en tu hombro, su boca respirando – nerviosamente, quizás – junto a tu cuello, haciendo que su aliento alerte a toda tu piel y te llene de escalofríos. Aún estás paralizado y no puede reaccionar para rodearla de vuelta.

… Ella tampoco te ha mirado a los ojos.

Su mano izquierda te suelta y lentamente se dirige a tu cabeza. Pero se detiene antes de tocarla. Titubea.

Temes hacerla retroceder si hablas, así que sólo aguardas.

Se asegura, acomodando su brazo tras tu espalda y extendiendo su palma; has cambiado mucho a través de los años, y quizá más durante estos meses de separación. Ella puede tocar cada hendidura de tus músculos a pesar de que estén débiles, y los recorre junto con las gotas que hacen su camino hacia abajo.

Te sonrojas. El calor de sus dedos vuelve a estremecerte.

Envueltos en silencio, ella toma el coraje de seguir. Poco a poco, acaricia tus cabellos castaños, descuidados y maltratados durante todo este tiempo. Te llegan hasta la mitad de la espalda. Los recorre hasta las puntas, repetidas veces, con suma delicadeza, tú sintiendo cada caricia. Están húmedos y fríos por el jarro que te vaciaste encima antes de entrar a la terma. Su calor hace temblar tu cabeza y te obliga a cerrar los ojos para realmente capturar ese sentimiento.

Una de sus caricias termina por agarrar todo tu cabello y estrujarlo, dejando caer varias gotas frías. Sin soltarlo, lo atrae hacia ella y lo acomoda sobre tu hombro. Quedas esperando por más, pero se detiene.

Y vuelve a titubear.

Te preocupas. Recuperas el control de tu brazo y lo acercas con la misma lentitud que ella. Tomas su mano, está más cálida que la tuya. La otra, que te sostenía y que ahora está libre, por fin logra abrazarla y reposar arriba de su cadera. Logras ver uno de los dedos de sus increíblemente finos pies respingar y lo encuentras tierno.

Te aferras aún más a su mano, la cual todavía sostiene tu cabello, y acercas, también lento, tu mejilla a su propia cabeza. Cierras los ojos y capturas su aroma. Tan exquisito que no puedes evitar exhalar sonoramente. Retomas el control sobre ti y susurras, con mucho cuidado, tal cual se haría para evitar espantar a un venado en el camino.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Anna tarda en responder. Alza su cabeza y te encara, obligando a que la sueltes. Sus ojos te hunden más allá de lo que cualquier mar podría. Suelta tu espalda y lentamente procede a por tu cara. Su toque te lanza corrientes eléctricas tan potentes que tu propia mano da un salto. Se acomoda justo en el borde, su pulgar tentando cerca de tu boca. Y se da un momento antes de alzarla voz.

"… No quiero romperte."

… Claro. Cómo no habías pensado en eso.

Esta vez, tú eres la muñeca de porcelana, frágil, pálida, temblorosa. Tú eres quien está en riesgo de caer y deshacerte en mil pedazos.

Porque no sólo estás enfermo, sino que casi moribundo. No sólo tuviste una pelea, sino muchas. No sólo hiciste una posesión, sino tres a la vez. No sólo te fuiste, sino que desapareciste por meses. Y no sólo dejaste a tus amigos, preocupados…

Sino a ella, muerta de pena.

Y Anna, siendo tan dulce que te cuesta asimilarlo, se preocupa de no tratarte bruscamente, o a la muñeca podría salírsele un brazo o partírsele la cara.

No puedes permitir que siga sintiéndose así.

La tomas del brazo con extrema suavidad y te acercas a ella. Tu cabeza avanza y su mano te suelta al no moverse contigo. No, no puede seguir pensando así. Te inclinas un poco hacia la derecha y quedas a la distancia de un aliento de su boca. Su tierna, pálida, boquita. Y sientes su respiración sobre la tuya. Los escalofríos esta vez son mayores y se quedan arraigados a la punta de tu nuca. Tu nariz toca la de ella muy apenas y los dos saltan por ello. La miras a los ojos.

"Tú me hiciste volver." Sus ojos se abren mucho. "Cuando estaba en el limbo, creí que lo mejor sería quedarme ahí. Hao quedaría encerrado, y no molestaría a nadie… De esa manera, todo estaría bien…"

Sientes cómo intenta retroceder ante la mera idea.

"Pero… cuando tú me llamaste…"

Volviste.

Sin entender bien cómo, volviste.

Porque Anna te quería de vuelta.

Cierras los ojos. Respiras profundamente.

"Lo tomé… como que la única forma de hacer que todo esté bien es estando contigo."

La tomas de los dos brazos para asegurarte de que te vea y entienda. Que _realmente_ entienda.

"Annita… Volví por ti."

Sus manos se aprietan. Sientes la piel de sus brazos erizarse. Sonríes.

"Y no volví para romperme."

Anna inspira fuertemente y agacha la cabeza. Preocupado de que hayas metido la pata, te agachas con ella e intentas articular una disculpa. Pero antes de que lo hagas, la escuchas ahogar sollozos.

"… Estúpido." Alcanza a murmurar. Tú retrocedes y ríes fuerte.

"Sí, creo que lo so—"

No te deja terminar. Su mano salta hacia tu nuca y te tira hacia abajo, deteniéndote de encontrón con sus labios. Un beso corto, para callarte.

Eso acabó con tu aliento de una sola vez. Pero te encantó. Sonríes y persigues su boca, también con besos cortos, tímidos en un inicio. Disfrutas de esas pequeñas probadas que te provocan a buscar más; Más del cálido malvavisco, más de sus labios, más de su aroma, más de ella. Atrayéndola a besos, logras que se incorpore. Para que no te escapes, rodea tu cuello con sus manos. Tú empiezas a perderte, y tus manos se mueven solas hacia sus caderas, sujetándola con la misma intención.

Pierdes el aliento y te detienes. Bajas un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para hacer una pausa; lo suficiente para sentir su respiración sobre tu rostro. Anna no necesita de esa pausa y, para tu sorpresa, sigue dándote caricias con su boca, subiendo hasta tu frente y permitiéndote descansar.

Sus manos sueltan tu cuello y bajan de nuevo hacia tu espalda. Los escalofríos son más fuertes aun, y mientras más recorre, palpando toda tu húmeda piel, más corrientes recibe todo tu cuerpo. Intentas descifrar qué trazos forma, pero es inútil; parece como si estuviera dibujando un mapa. Inspecciona todo, recalca todo, memoriza todo. Saca los brazos de tu cuello y los pasa por debajo de tus brazos, acercándote más a ella, y alcanzando a tocarte más. Las descargas aumentan y sientes cómo el aire que acabas de recuperar se te escapa de nuevo. Una de sus manos alcanza la punta de tu espina dorsal y tu cabeza da un salto tan súbito que casi se sale del cuello. Ella retrocede, creyendo que te había hecho doler. Toma tu cara y te pregunta si estás bien, notoriamente preocupada. La miras, respirando agitado, y le sonríes como si fuera la pregunta más boba e ingenua de la tierra.

Te aprovechas de nuevo y vuelves a robarle un beso, esta vez tan largo como se te antoja. Ella te responde con ganas, y, sin darse cuenta, entablan un jugueteo con sus lenguas. Primero tocándose entre sí, luego caricias, sin olvidar que tienen que seguir respirando.

Te detienes de pronto, capturando tu aliento otra vez. Anna te suelta. Sigues besándola, pero sales de su boca y te desvías a sus mejillas. A ella le gusta, lo sabes por un pequeño sonido empujado de su garganta. Sus manos vuelven hacia tu cabeza, perdiéndose entre tus cabellos, acariciando tu cráneo con tal cariño que te dan deseos de quedarte así para siempre. Tu boca baja con cada beso hacia su cuello, a veces deteniéndote para saborear más su piel con tu lengua. Ella cierra sus manos en tu cabeza cuando los escalofríos que le produces son mayores de los que espera, pero sin tirar ni un solo pelo, lo que te hace apetecerla más aun.

Llegas a la clavícula. Siempre habías querido saber qué podía esconder esa cavidad abierta en su pecho que enseñaba su vestido. Qué sabor podría tener, qué aroma, qué secretos. Siempre te habías preguntado si por ahí podías llegar a su corazón. Y ahora que estás frente a ella en total libertad, estás tan emocionado que no sabes qué hacer. Si mirarla, olerla, tocarla, besarla, lamerla, morderla, escucharla… Así que haces todo eso. Al contacto de tu nariz, ella ríe levemente, como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas. Lo encuentras tan tierno que no puedes resistir volver un poco en tu trayecto y besar la parte inferior de su mentón. Vuelves hacia su clavícula y sueltas su cadera para ir a jugar con esta nueva parte. Ella relaja el contacto con tu cabeza y se separa, sólo para mirarte con curiosidad.

No es sino cuando empiezas a besarla, tímidamente, hasta casi frenético, probándola desde todo ángulo, y hasta mordiendo la poca piel de esa sensible zona, que entiende tu curiosidad y ansias ante esa pequeña parte de tu cuerpo. Se aferra de nuevo a tu cabeza y la acerca más a ella. Te pide más. Juegas todo lo que quieres hasta dejarle rojo, pero sin que ella se haya quejado de cualquier dolor.

Sigues tu camino, pero despacio. Recoges tu aliento, ella también. Porque, en medio, se encuentra su bata blanca. La tomas níveamente de los hombros y la miras, pidiendo permiso. Anna, también con la respiración agitada, coge la mano que tienes sobre su hombro derecho y la levanta, besando el dorso de tu muñeca. Sin detenerse para mirarte, da vuelta todo tu brazo y va subiendo a besos. Un remolino te recorre de golpe, rebotando en tu hombro, volviendo dos veces y terminando en tu nuca. Tal como tú lo hiciste con su clavícula, ella se pierde en el reverso de tu codo, saboreándolo y dejándolo con una marca roja. Ahora eres tú el que no puede contener los ahogos.

Gira tu brazo y sigue subiendo hasta tu hombro, mordiendo el músculo y causándote otra oleada. Muerde tu cuello levemente sin detener su camino, hasta llegar a tu oreja. Su actitud cambia súbitamente y casi te la saca de un mordisco. Gritas, pero quejándote de dolor. Te aterras. Con el mismo cambio de humor, te toma violentamente de los hombros y te acerca a ella, sin alejarse de tu oreja, y susurra algo.

"¿Me estás pidiendo permiso a esta altura?" Pregunta, con instintos asesinos. Saltas y mueves arrebatadamente la cabeza en un no eterno. "Me parece. Ahora, sigue."

Tragas saliva en un intento de tragar con ella al miedo. Anna se empieza a separar de ti, pero duda. Te preguntas qué le pasó ahora, y, en eso, besa la parte de atrás de tu oreja, murmurando un "perdón". Lo encuentras adorable, ignoras el dolor de tu oreja, y ríes.

Para reiniciar, respiras profundo. En vez de ir directo al ataque, tu boca ansía probar más del dulce anís que son los labios de la muchacha, así que vuelves a acercarte, lento, pero seguro, y ella te lo permite, encontrándote en el camino. Ambos cierran los ojos y se dejan llevar por el contacto del otro. Los besos se van haciendo más fogosos, sus cuerpos se van acercando sin percatarse. Anna coloca las manos en tu pecho, sus dedos masajeando y palpeando todo con la misma curiosidad de tu espalda. Tus manos también se mueven. Desatas el moño de la bata en su cintura con un poco de torpeza y dejas que se abra sola. Sus movimientos hacen que el agua corra el algodón mojado con lentitud, enseñándote con visiones fugaces el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Dejas de besarla para verla, pero aún no te sientes seguro de sacársela por completo. Ella lo nota y te ayuda. Toma tus manos, las acerca a los extremos que cubren su pecho, y las obliga a cerrarse en ellos. Un poco de inseguridad la abruma – y a ti también –, pero sólo por un momento. Separa sus manos, llevando las tuyas, y deja caer a la bata por sus hombros y brazos, hasta quedar sólo con su delicada prenda inferior.

Quedaste embelesado, por no decir atontado, al verla. Anna se siente tentada a cubrirse aunque sea con los brazos ante tu sorprendentemente atenta mirada. No es únicamente lasciva y hambrienta, sino también dulce e ilusionada; como la mirada de un niño ante el descubrimiento del papel de regalo del juguete de sus sueños; y eso la asusta un poco, haciéndola sentir cohibida, tímida. Llevándola a recordar la vez anterior, la primera vez.

Parte de su mente no quería aceptar que fuera Hao con quien había tenido relaciones la noche pasada; porque, fuera todo tecnicismo, sí era el cuerpo de su prometido, pero no su alma ni mente. Mas, al tener al frente esta situación, debe reconocer que no se sintió de esta manera - ni parecida - cuando estuvo con él. Él sabía a dónde iba y lo que quería. Si bien sus gemidos lo alentaban a seguir, no se inmutaba si a ella parecía disgustarle un tipo de toque o movimiento. Sí, había conseguido elevarla, pero…

… No había sido tan precioso como este momento.

Deja de sentirse así. Permite que la mires. Permite que adores cada parte de su cuerpo. Permite que te acerques, lenta, cautelosamente hacia su pecho. Permite que la agarres con gentileza de los brazos otra vez. Permite que pongas tu oreja entre medio de sus senos. Permite que escuches el intenso latir de tu corazón cicatrizante. Permite que te rías y sonrojes ante ello. Permite que ella misma se ría.

Permite sentirse amada. Y se permite amarte.

El rebote incesante que te da en la oreja era uno de los ecos más hermosos que jamás habías escuchado. ¿Qué mejor lugar que colocarlo justo en el centro de esta bella mujer? Tantas veces habías deseado saber qué pasaba por su mente, qué era lo que sentía, qué pasaba en ella cuando te veía… Y ahora lo tienes junto a tu cabeza. Puedes, literalmente, _escuchar _lo que siente por ti en este preciso minuto. Y te sientes halagado, incluso honrado, que ser tú quien hace _saltar _a su corazón.

Y era sublime.

Toma sin aviso tu cabeza entre sus manos y te da un beso sobre el cabello. Si fuera posible, te sonrojarías aún más.

Giras la cabeza hacia uno de sus senos, observándolo con tanto amor en la cara que menos mal que no te podía mirar bien, y besas su perfecta redondez. Una oleada potente de sensaciones la recorre, y lo sientes por su piel y su garganta. Es un sabor levemente distinto, un poco más salado, pero aún así, sabes que es de Anna. Lo envuelves en tus besos, haciendo a Anna temblar y moverse ante cada contacto. Casi perdido, sacas una de tus manos, antes abrazándola a medias por su fina espalda, y con ella rodeas su otro busto, también dirigiendo besos fugaces a él. La respiración de Anna se intensifica. Tu otra mano también se desvía a su baja espalda, protegida aún por su delicado calzón. Anna empieza a gemir entrecortadamente y no puedes esconder más tu propia excitación. Sigues besando sus pechos y te diriges a sus pezones, rosados y anhelantes de tacto. Ni siquiera piensas en qué hacer con ellos, tu mismo cuerpo te lo señaliza, y tu boca lo rodea. El contraste de temperatura dentro de tu boca aleja cualquier otro pensamiento de tu cabeza y lo envuelves con la lengua, casi jugando con él. Anna lanza un gemido y tú respondes con otro. Lo succionas y vuelves a lamerlo, tu mano moviéndose libremente ya por su abdomen, sin siquiera cuestionarte cuándo fue que subió, y la otra acariciando su seno libre.

Anna siente todas tus caricias con tal intensidad y afán que su mente también se nubla y sus manos no pueden ni moverse. Sólo siente, siente, siente. Hasta que una de tus manos baja hasta su entrepierna y comienza a acariciarla por sobre su prenda. El placer llega a ser tanto que corta su propio gemido y sale del estupor. Se avergüenza, se cubre la boca, e intenta safarse de ti. Las sensaciones llegan a sobrepasar su autocontrol, y eso la espanta.

Estás tan extasiado que no permites que te suelte de ella. Bajas a besos por su abdomen, probando todos los sabores de esa zona, y tu otra mano se apoya en su espalda, para acostarla. Ella se queja, pero lo disfruta tanto que no puede articular palabra entre sus gemidos y suspiros. Logras que apoye su cabeza en una de las piedras y que se acomode sin darse cuenta. Tú sigues avanzando, tu mente fija sólo en una cosa. Cuando tu boca tiene que sumergirse bajo el agua para seguir besándola, Anna vuelve a sentir ese hormigueo desde la punta del pelo a la punta de los pies y gime de nuevo, casi desconectándose de la realidad. Sacas la cabeza del agua al agotarse tu respiración y la miras por un instante. Su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas coloradas, su boca jadeante. Y ella te ve a ti, tu peinado revuelto, tus ojos brillantes, tu respiración cortada. Le dices en silencio que confíe en ti. Ella aguarda y repasa muchas cosas en su cabeza. Y se decide, asintiendo. Tú también. Vuelves tu mirada hechizada a su entrepierna. Repasas su abdomen a besos y antes de pasar al agua, deslizas tus manos por sus caderas y descartas su última prenda.

Ella mueve los pies, inquieta. Y se pregunta qué es lo que piensas al mirarla en su totalidad.

Tus manos quieren temblar y no las dejas, para no aterrorizarla Miras a la chica a los ojos: de nuevo tiene esa mirada acongojada. Te das cuenta que tú eres el único que sigue cubierto. Le sonríes, te sientas y retiras la toalla de tu regazo, dejándola flotar por la vida. Ahora están iguales… Y entiendes su aprehensión. Ella es la que te examina ahora, entero. Y te sonrojas de nuevo, sin poder evitar cubrirte con las manos y desviar la mirada. Escuchas su risa – esa traviesa, leve, la que tú conoces bien y extrañas todo el tiempo. Una de sus manos se posa en tu hombro y te espanta, todavía imaginándola acostada. Se acerca a tu rostro para que no saltes hacia atrás. Posa un dedo sobre tus labios, al igual que al principio, y ambos aguardan, descubiertos el uno para el otro.

Porque saben que en silencio se entienden.

Su dedo se retira de tu boca y te besa, dulcemente. Respondes, mareándote con su fragancia. Rodea tu cuello con sus brazos, tú su cintura. Sus besos se vuelven jugosos, sus manos masajean el cuerpo del otro. Ella se pierde en tu fornido torso, tú te dejas llevar por la suavidad de su baja espalda, masajeándola a tu gusto. Esta vez, Anna rompe la cadena de lenguas y coge aliento, calzando su cara junto a tu nariz. Te emociona el gesto. Sueltas sus posas y rediriges tus caricias a sus muslos, bajo el agua. Son suaves, como la seda de uno de sus vestidos. Masajeas sus rodillas con cariño, inspeccionando cada parte con tus manos. No quieres perder ni un detalle. Ella acaricia tu cabeza en círculos y tu espalda de arriba a abajo, con el mismo cariño e intención, sin despegar sus caras. Al rozar el doblez de la piel que divide a su pierna de su cadera, recuerdas la proximidad que tiene tu bruta mano a su triángulo, y tu debilidad te gana. La acercas y ella lo siente, soltando un profundo y delicado suspiro junto a tu oreja, dejándote sentir su cálido aliento y su suave voz. Eso aumenta tu presión, y no puedes evitar acercarte más rápido. Cuando logras tocar su cuidada melena, ella da un respingo y entierra sus dedos en tu espalda. Extrañamente, te gusta. Sigues avanzando hacia su interior y logras entrar. Ella se aferra más a ti, haciendo de tu pelo un amasijo sin forma. Masajeas su apretado calor, haciéndola temblar a cada movimiento. Se deja llevar por la excitación de lo que le haces, nunca antes sintiéndose tan _viva_. Comienza a lamer tu oreja, ansiosa también de probar si tus sabores son como ella se los había imaginado, y te hace crecer más. Aumentas la intensidad de tu toque y la enciendes más, gimiendo con ella. La escuchas entrecortadamente suplicar por más.

Sus caderas empiezan a moverse a destiempo hacia el otro y tu mente se nubla por completo. Retrocedes de su interior y acaricias tu miembro con la misma mano, calentándolo más aun, bajo el agua, casi hasta el punto de explotar. Extasiado, lo acercas a su intimidad y por fin se fusionan. Gimen nuevamente a la vez, perdiendo el control de todo su cuerpo durante un impresionante instante, por el impulso que los carcomía. Rodeas su espalda, acercándola más a ti; sus corazones saltaban el uno sobre el otro. Anna suelta tu oreja y jadea fuertemente, sin dejar de mover sus caderas inconscientemente en un vaivén lento. Besas su cabeza tras la oreja para que no se asuste. Aprovechas de observarla y deleitarte con la caída de sus propias gotas de sal transparentes escurrir por la piel de su cuello. Una de sus manos se coloca en tu cola y te empuja al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos, susurrándote un muy leve "sigue". Besa fugazmente la piel bajo tus patillas, asegurándote que no está asustada. Siendo así, dejas de contenerte y accedes a que te guíe.

Sus caderas pronto se menean a un mismo ritmo, el agua que les rodea las piernas chapotea bajo ustedes. Anna clama potentemente debido al masaje que le brinda su baile y se ve obligada a recoger su aliento por la boca, dando libre rienda a que los ahogos de su garganta no se vean más frenados. Mucho menos que detenerte, te alientan a aumentar el empuje. Se arquea, temblando ante algo que ya eran más que miles de escalofríos, pero que se quedaban cortos con llamarlos 'placer'. Se aferra más a ti, poseída por la intensidad, y llama tu nombre. Te conmueve y la llamas de vuelta, besando la piel que tienes en frente. Te llama de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez. Casi en forma de agradecimiento, levanta tu cara con su mejilla y busca tu boca. Le cuesta trabajo. Al encontrarla, te regala un beso lento y largo, con lengua incluida, como sabe que prefieres. Tú se lo agradeces, respondiéndole con mucho ímpetu.

Su ritmo se hace cada vez más rápido y corto. El éxtasis dentro de ti aumenta. Sabes que no aguantarás mucho. Tu mano libre busca torpemente la de ella, y cuando se encuentran, entrelazas con ansias sus dedos. Casi con desesperación. Porque, al fin tan, tan cerca… Que temes por separarte de ella. Que algo más llegue a pasar, y que deban alejarse… Que el volver no sea suficiente.

Pero al ella estrechar tu mano también, su calor te recorrió como nunca, y sentiste como todos esos miedos se disipaban en la humedad de la terma. Buscó tu mirada y clavó sus ojos en tu propia oscuridad. Y ahuyentó con facilidad a todos esos espectros.

Entre sus gemidos, te sonríe, provocándote ese mismo temblor que te sucumbió la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que lo que sentías por esta mujer no era ni parecido a lo que habías imaginado podría ser el cariño. Y te supera. Y le sonríes como respuesta.

No hacen falta las palabras.

Todo el calor de tu cuerpo se acumula de golpe en tu ingle y te liberas con un sonoro suspiro. Fluyes dentro de ella y te acompaña con su garganta. A la vez, contemplas en su cara como Anna también alcanza el clímax, cerrando las piernas ante la última pulsión.

La hermosa mujer que tienes frente a ti arroja sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y hunde su cabeza en tu pecho. Ambos sonrojados y jadeantes, sin decir palabra. Cierras los ojos, todo tu cuerpo se eriza y sientes cualquier caricia como mil fuegos. Aun así, no quieres separarte de ella, y la acercas más a ti. La tocas, acariciándola deliciosamente, jugando con su rubia cabellera, sin dejar de besarla con suavidad, y disfrutas escucharla recuperar su aliento. Ella te lo permite, y juega a devolverte algunos y a evadirte otros, a veces riendo con esa risa tan esporádica y característica. Su voz te indica no sólo que le gusta, sino que tienes la capacidad de hacerla sentir. De hacerla disfrutar. Y no sólo ahora, sino que en todo aspecto. Te hace saber que no es sólo lujuria, sino también dueño de ese sentimiento que se arraigó en sus corazones cuando pequeños y que nunca desapareció. Y que mientras esté ese sentimiento, aunque sea fugazmente, podrás hacerla sentir. Sentir pena, alegría, enojo, preocupación, lástima, consuelo, compañía.

De hacerla feliz.

Se quedan abrazados por un rato, hasta que el vapor empieza a marearte. Anna extiende una de sus manos hacia tu espalda, recogiendo tu toalla y ofreciéndotela. También recoge su bata. Te comienza a bajar el sueño y bostezas. Ella se burla de ti, resoplas.

Se viste y emerge del agua. A pesar de estar enormemente agotado, verla con los ojos suavizados, cubierta de brillantes gotas y con su hermoso cabello rubio revuelto te hace desearla otra vez. Comienzas a extrañar unirte con ella, pero sacudes la cabeza; no, tienes que disfrutar lo que ha acabado de acontecer, y mantener ese recuerdo vivo por siempre. No es como si lo fueras a olvidar, pero, como hombre, siempre estaba ese bichito que quiere más y más.

Se cruza de brazos y te queda viendo. Al principio, te parece normal, pero en cuanto empieza a tantear el suelo con su delicado pie, sabes que está esperando algo y no lo estás haciendo. Así que preguntas.

"No te has lavado el pelo." Responde.

Eso no te da mucha señal que digamos. Vuelves a mirarla como imbécil, esperando que te conteste algo más esta vez. Con un suspiro, relaja la cabeza y se gira.

"Sólo sale de la terma."

Obedeces y te acercas a ella, con las piernas aún enclenques y agelatinadas. Ella demuestra su usual falta de paciencia y no espera a que llegues; te coge del brazo y te acerca de un tirón, sentándote en la caída sobre el banquito que habías usado para bañarte con agua fría anteriormente. Sin esperar reacción tuya, toma la botella de champú, rocía cierta cantidad sobre tu cabeza, y escobilla con sus dedos, parada tras tuyo. Quedas un poco perplejo, y con la poca luz que los rodea en esa parte techada, crees atisbar en el reflejo del espejo frente a ambos un poco de tímido rubor en su cara. Te sonríes y dejas que te mime, sin decir una palabra.

Cuando salen de las termas, toda la pensión está sumida en la oscuridad. Sin ponerse las sandalias, y aprovechando que esa zona de la casa está libre de los estragos de la batalla, caminan en punta de pies hacia tu habitación. Te sientes aliviado al entrar, como si hubiese estado esperando tu arribada. Respiras profundamente, evitando toser, y te adentras. Tiras tus sandalias a un lado y dejas que tu cuerpo derive hacia el futón, cuando una mano te ase por el brazo y detiene al instante.

"¿No supondrás que me iré a dormir sola, no es así? ¿Dejarías a una dama desamparada durante la noche después de hacerle el dulce, dulce amor?" Dice en voz baja, pero con el tono más irónico que habías escuchado en años. La verdad es que no sabes si lo dijo en serio o no, así que te la quedas viendo nada más, esperando alguna reacción de su parte… como pauta para saber qué quería que le respondieras.

Si fuera por eso, no habría problema. Pero el punto es que… no te gusta compartir la cama.

No eres fan de dormir con otra gente, especialmente con Anna; Por más que pudieras disfrutar de su sin duda agradable compañía durante esas horas de silencio y descanso, era la mañana la que te mataba: Se despierta terriblemente temprano y te obliga a levantarte con ella para que hagas el desayuno y aseo.

… Pero su cara te da más pavor que cualquier tarea que te pueda dar al día siguiente. Así que accedes (a regañadientes, por lo bajo). Ella dice, con el mismo tono y soberbia, "lo supuse", y se adentra a tus descuidados aposentos. Te lamentas y cierras la puerta.

Anna saca de tu pequeño armario una de tus poleras y se viste con ella, recordando que toda su ropa está empapada y secando. Te tira unos slips, logras cogerlos. Te da las instrucciones de usarlos y te pregunta si no te importa que ella use tu ropa. Tú no alcanzas a murmurar nada, pues ella ya te lo ha agradecido. Tu cabeza cae por su propio peso y ríes nervioso. Cuando sale con que ella también se puso uno de tus boxers, casi te desmayas.

Se acomodan, primero tú. El futón es un poco más duro de lo que recuerdas, pero supones que así tu espalda descansará bien. Ella espera a que incluso te tapes para acostarse a tu lado derecho, ya que sueles darle la espalda a la puerta que está al otro costado, y así quedan cara a cara. Pone sus manos cerca de su pecho y rostro, como protección. Desde siempre lo hace. Pero esta vez, sus pechos están libres dentro de tu propia prenda, y la sola idea hace que vuelvas a sonrojarte.

Te saca de tu burbuja rápidamente al envolver una de tus manos con la suya. Te sonrojas más ante el gesto. Sin embargo, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, pretendiendo que no es gran cosa. A pesar de todo, sigue poniéndote nervioso su cálido y delicado toque en fricción con tu piel.

Se acerca más a ti y dice las buenas noches. Tú le respondes, entrecortado. Das gracias porque la sangre aún no ha vuelto a circular como corresponde por tu cuerpo, pues su contacto y calor te están alterando las hormonas de nuevo. Aun así, intentas cerrar los ojos y relajarte. Respirando su aroma. Escuchando su respiración.

Y disfrutar, _ambos_, en silencio, de su mutua existencia, perdón y añoranza. En este mismo momento… En el que _todo está bien_.

-

Notas: Regalito de día de San Valentín, maybe~

Para ser el primer lemon que escribo, creo que está bastante decente. Estaba inspirada, tenía escenas imaginadas, y _quería_ escribirlo. Así que esa es la fórmula de mi éxito (?) xDDDD

Pero igual, cómo no inspirarse con esta pareja (L).

Ah, y recuerden que está ambientado después del final de mi fanfic "**Reset**", donde ya están creciditos y blah. O sea, no es porno infantil. Sólo por si aca, lo dejo aclarado ¬¬

Agradecimientos ezpeziales para Katabrecteri, como siempre, por apoyarme y ayudarme ;D Y agradecimientos también para quienes leyeron, disfrutaron y / o dejaron review en **Reset**, lo aprecio sobremanera.

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
